Hunger Pains
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Danny has gone two days without eating, and it's his third day. He goes to fight a ghost but collapses due to not eating. Will his friends help him? Or will he suffer in silence? And what does Mr. Lancer have to do with this?
1. Story

First time doing a Danny Phantom story! And yes, they are OOC, but IDGAF. This is my story people!

~~~!~~~

Danny sighed. This was his third day without eating anything except for the occasional drink of water and it was starting to catch up to him. He had a huge headache, felt extremely dizzy, and had immense pain in his stomach.

The first day, he woke up late, so he skipped breakfast. Lunch and dinner were skipped due to ghost fighting. By the time he was done confronting the ghosts that escaped from the Ghost Zone, it was either past the lunch period and he had to go to class or it was after curfew and he was too exhausted to fill his abdomen up with nutrients. The next day was the same way. In between classes on both days, he drank a lot of water to fill up his protesting belly with something to try and help ease its grumbling.

Today, he woke up late again, so he didn't eat any breakfast. Now, he was sitting in fourth period with his stomach curled in on itself. It made muffled sounds every half minute. It was uncomfortable, he wouldn't deny that, but what more could he do? He was hoping that he could finally eat something since lunch was the following hour after fourth period. A message then went over the PA system.

"Attention, Casper High students. Due to some technical difficulties, we are canceling the rest of the day after the lunch period. Sorry for any inconveniences this has caused."

The PA system then clicked off and the group cheered. The bell chimed, indicating the end of the class. The children all filed out of the classroom to the cafeteria. Walking through the doors, he met Sam and Tucker at their table. Tucker was on one side of the table while Sam was on the other side. When Danny sat next to Sam, Tucker peered up at him with a question in his eyes.

"Hey, man! Did you do Lancer's homework? I forgot to do it," Tucker asked his greatest friend.

Danny shook his head and he buried it into his right arm. His achy tummy gave off a growl that made his frame somewhat shudder. He let a soft moan of pain slip past his lips and he placed his left arm over it tightly. Tucker didn't hear it and went up to the lunch line to get his meal. Sam, on the other hand, did catch his cry of discomfort and she rubbed his back gently, her nails scratching it without it hurting him. He lifted his head up and looked at her with a small smile of appreciation.

"The line's really long today. Tucker will be awhile," she said softly, looking at the line. Danny glanced up too. The line went out the doors and into the hallway.

Danny then felt a wave of dizziness roll over him and he leaned his head onto Sam's shoulder, pressing his body next to her. Not that she minded, of course. Another rumble rippled through his lower midsection and he yelped in agony. Sam stroked his spine again and waited until he opened his blue orbs again. She could tell it hurt him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Heck, even she felt and heard the vibration from him.

"Danny. You need to eat something," she urged lightly. After all, he was in pain and his senses seemed to be sharpened, and she didn't want to cause him more discomfort.

The Halfa was about to say something when his ghost sense went off. And sure enough, a ghost came into the lunchroom. Everyone screamed and ran into the hallways. Danny slowly got up and turned ghost. He looked around and saw it was the Box Ghost. Pulling out the Fenton Thermos, he sucked the Box Ghost into the device and heard the bell go off, signaling the end of the now reduced day.

'Dang it! I still haven't eaten lunch yet! Oh well, there is always dinner,' he thought.

Once all the teenagers were gone, Danny dropped to his knees and he keeled over to lay on his left side. He felt even emptier than he felt before the fight. His gut let out a loud plea for food at his thoughts. He could see a purple and black figure rush towards him, but he didn't really register who it was until they were right next to him.

"S-sam? Wha-?"

She ran her thumbs down the sides of his face, effectively soothing him.

"Shh. Don't speak. You need your energy."

He nodded and felt his tummy gurgle in hunger. It hurt. That really hurt. He heard himself shout out in agony. He then eased his head onto Sam's lap and hoped she would find a way to help him feel better. He was beginning to feel very nauseous. And that wasn't a good thing.

~~~!~~~

Sam watched Danny lean his head into her lap with a small sigh of pleasure. His belly had let out a loud grumble just a moment before he had moved his body. She noticed his face turn pale, well paler than it normally was. She could also tell that he was in deep pain when his eyes closed and his breathing evened out as he passed out on her lap.

Sam put an arm beneath his back and readjusted him so he was sitting in her lap with his head lolling on her right shoulder/breast area. He sat sideways on his left side against her. With one hand on his back to hold him upright, she placed the other on his abdomen to try and help soothe its temper. As she rubbed it in circles, she felt it was constantly bubbling with the occasional loud growl.

'Wow. How can he stand to have this much movement? In his midsection, no less!' she thought.

She was about to stand up and find help when Mr. Lancer ran to them.

"Lord of the Flies! What is going on here?" he yelled.

"Mr. Lancer! It's Phantom! He needs help!" Sam cried.

Just then, two white rings went up and down his lithe frame. His black and white HAZMAT suit became a red and white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers; his white hair became black.

"I mean… Mr. Lancer, Danny needs help."

All Mr. Lancer could do was stare for a moment.

'This would explain why he's late to class and leaves for bathroom breaks all the time,' Mr. Lancer thought.

His thoughts were cut off when a loud growl echoed through the room. Mr. Lancer looked at Sam questionably.

"Miss Manson, what was that sound?"

All she did was look at the unconscious boy in her lap with sympathy. She brushed his bangs from his eyes with her fingers and she looked back at the teacher. She lowered her voice as well.

"Mr. Lancer, what you heard was Danny's stomach. He's been waking up late, so he skips breakfast. When lunch and dinner come around, he has to fight a ghost, so when he's done with the battle, it's either after the lunch period, or it's after curfew and he's too tired to deal with it."

"How long has this been going on for?"

Sam bit her bottom lip and glanced away.

"Two days, sir. It's his third day now."

With that answer, he told her to carry him to his classroom right around the corner and down the hall. Sam tried to pick Danny up, but she almost dropped him when his tummy let off a rumble, startling her. Luckily, Mr. Lancer caught him and was now carrying him to the classroom, Sam in tow. Mr. Lancer had his left arm under his knees, and his right under his back with his head lolling to his right shoulder. The overweight teacher also had his right hand next to Danny's abdomen to feel how bad the vibrations were. And in his opinion, they were bad.

Danny's stomach was moving continuously. It was practically vibrating with the occasional loud gurgle. When Mr. Lancer asked Sam if that's what she had felt, she could only nod silently.

They reached the classroom and went inside. Mr. Lancer placed Danny's body into the teacher's chair. He figured it would be comfy enough so he could then do what was needed to make the boy feel better.

"Miss Manson, by chance do you have any sugar water or any type of sports drink in your lunchbox that you didn't touch?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Lancer," Sam replied.

With his answer, he told her to grab it and started explaining to her why he needed the drink.

"If you pay attention in biology class, what we have to do is give him nutrients slowly, because if the person has been starved or starving for a long time and you give them something too quick too fast, they can die from not being used to it. So, you have to give them something easy for them to digest first, and then move to the more complex foods."

Sam nodded in understanding. She then grabbed the sports drink she had. It was purple in color. Mr. Lancer grabbed a bottle that the jocks normally used. Opening the lid, he asked her to pour the drink into the bottle. Once they had it set up, he gave it to Sam and instructed her to place the bottle tip in the boy's mouth. She nodded and tried to do as told.

"Come on, Danny. I know you're somewhat aware of who's around you. Wake up."

At his groan, Mr. Lancer saw his eyes open, but only just. They were neon green and when he blinked, they turned to a baby blue that he was familiar with.

"That's it. I need you to drink this. It will help you feel better, I promise. You just need to drink."

He opened his mouth slightly and she took that opportunity to put the spout in between his lips. She gently squeezed the bottle and they watched in amusement as he drank it slowly and lethargically. Mr. Lancer had a bucket in his hands, and when Sam was going to ask him why he had it, Danny pulled away and started to cough harshly. Mr. Lancer placed the lip of the bucket underneath his chin just in time as he then began to cough up some of the drink. Looking at the bottle, she saw that he had a quarter of it and he had just spit up about half of the quarter.

"Do I keep going?" she asked him.

Mr. Lancer nodded. He then proceeded to explain to her that what he did was normal. It was his body's way of saying that he needed to slow down even more. Sam managed to coax Danny to drink a sip at a time, but even with the slower and lesser amount at a time, he still threw up the drink into the bucket in Mr. Lancer's hands.

When the bottle was empty, there was about half of it in the bucket. Grimacing, the overweight teacher went out into the hall and poured the stomach contents into the water fountain, where it was drained away.

"Mr. Lancer? Is Danny going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"I believe so. We'll wait until he's coherent enough to talk and understand what we say. There's something we need to talk about. All three of us," Mr. Lancer replied.

She nodded. While waiting for Danny to take the nutrients into his body, she opened her notebook and tried to do Mr. Lancer's homework while he was still there. Mr. Lancer helped her out too, which was a surprise.

"All you have to do is ask. I'll help you out."

She smiled and nodded her head.

~~~!~~~

Danny opened his eyes and noticed he was in Mr. Lancer's classroom with Sam doing her homework. Why was in here anyway? And what was he doing in Mr. Lancer's chair?

The Halfa then realized his belly felt a little less achy than before. It was still bubbling, but it didn't hurt as much. He wouldn't lie, it did have a slight twinge of pain, but it wasn't like before. He was about to go ghost when Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Danny! You're okay!"

Danny smiled sheepishly and was about to get up when Mr. Lancer gave him a look that made him stay put.

"You gave us a bit of a scare there, Mr. Fenton. Or should I say, Mr. Phantom?"

His eyes widened in panic as he then began to stand up to run, but he got to a standing position before he fell forward, his head spinning. Sam caught him and let him lean on her.

"It's okay, Danny. He saw you transform back when you passed out. He helped you feel better," she told him.

He looked up at Mr. Lancer and he smiled.

"T-thank you. I-I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me one thing. Is the reason that you're late to class or you run out is because of these… duties you have to do?"

The boy looked down and nodded sheepishly.

"Next time it happens and you're in class, I'll know why and you won't get into trouble with me. Am I clear?"

"Of course, sir. Thank you again."

His gut let out a gurgle and he blushed a light pink. Sam giggled and smiled helplessly at him.

"Oh, Danny…"

He blushed into a dark red and placed a hand over his traitorous tummy. Mr. Lancer walked out of the room to return moments later with a styrofoam cup full of a dark brown liquid that had a scent of cocoa.

"Mr. Fenton, I think that you're awake enough to handle hot chocolate, am I correct?"

Danny nodded hesitantly and took the cup from the teacher with care. He took a sip to find it just cool enough he could drink it. Once it was done, he noticed the bucket was still close by, but he almost pushed it away when he felt his abdomen revolt on him. He swallowed the stomach contents down, but it came back up and he leaned over the bucket and coughed up about a quarter of what he just drank. He could feel Sam's arm around him, holding him upright.

When he was done, the Halfa grimaced when he looked down in the bucket. Mr. Lancer saw his grimace and he slid the bucket away from his line of sight.

"You don't need to look in there. You don't need to get sick again," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny nodded in understanding, feeling nausea subside. When the sky was getting dark a couple hours later, Danny felt well enough to stand up without falling over. The pain he had subsided some, but his stomach was still throbbing in pain from the emptiness he was so used to, to filled up with something that he wasn't used to either.

After saying goodnight to Mr. Lancer and talking about the ghostly duties, the young Halfa and Sam walked home.

"I'm glad you're okay. You worried me when you collapsed like that after lunch today," Sam told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wish I had. Maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain now if I had said something earlier, huh?" Danny asked her with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, but that's okay. You live and learn. Or half live and learn. Whatever."

They laughed and went their separate ways. The next day, Tucker asked them on everything that happened the day before. His only response from them was that Danny collapsed and Sam got him better. If Mr. Lancer let the three of them go whenever there was a ghost on the loose, no one was complaining about anything. And when Tucker asked how it all happened after the other two explained everything that happened, their only response was,

"It was the Box Ghost's fault."

Completed: March 22, 2017

~~~!~~~

What the Hades did I just type?! Oh well. You guys tell me what you think.


	2. Authors Note

Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reading! And what I want to know is if anyone wants me to do a sequel or not. And if so, great! I'll work on it! If not, well, I won't. We'll see :P.

Thanks again for reading!

MegaMon2580


End file.
